Gooseman
' '''Gooseman' is one of the central characters in the world of greasy moose. Known as a sleazy organ merchant, he enjoys wearing sunglasses and singing. He has been voiced by many different guest voice actors over the years, including some great artist such as: Chris Brown, Steve-O, and many more. '''Appearances: Mooselove, Organ Merchant, Gooseman: Economist, My Penis is Evil, Talk Show Host, Too Many Drugs, The Lizard Vortex, Pleasure Island 2, Captain Planet Goes to Copenhagan, Dance of the Manwhore, Quest of the Manwhore, The Great Chimp Heist, Pleasure Island 4, Fernandohyde, Contagious, World's greatest manwhore. Personality An organ merchant by trade, Gooseman has been known to harvest and sell the organs of Dogs, Goats and the elderly. He also was the manager of the band The Greasy Moose which consisted of Manny on vocals (whenever Gooseman didn't beat him up), Hernando on bass, and Bevan McWango on drums. He is good friends with Fernando . He enjoys relaxing on the beach and swimming in walrus pits. Gooseman usually wears sunglasses and a pink button down or a sleveless white tank top. He has been seen wearing a suit and sporting a moustache. Gooseman is hated by the management at Pleasure Island , who created a man-walrus-tiger to try to kill him. He is unaffected by most human emotions as he has "a heart made of iron, forged in the darkest smithy of despair, alloyed by hate and melancholy, corroded by anger, and oxidized by fury." He has been known to poison people with bananas injected with powerful tranquilizers. He has killed many a man without care or reason, and has traumatized Fernando by slaughtering cats. Gooseman was once savagely wounded (presumed dead) by a moose in a campervan, but has since been seen alive and unharmed. According to him, in his early life his parents eaten by lizards and thus he was raised by his quite pessimistic uncle Warren, who probably gave the nepew the abitude to wear sunglasses everywhere. Powers and abilities Gooseman gained his powers in the summer of 1983 while attending clown college One night after classes Gooseman and several unidentified individuals having been drinking decided to break into a neighboring Hypernanmolecular research facility. The exact details of the accident that imbued him with his powers that night have yet to be revealed, however it involved a shitload of lubricant, a freak lightning bolt and one unfortunate chicken. It is know that the accident changed some of Gooseman's brain chemestry causing him to loose sensation in his body and he lost a 3rd of his body weight. Physical Strength and Speed Goosemen has demonstrated remarkable feats of strength and agility, being able to jump vast distances such as from the top of Pleasure mountain to the walrus pit on pleasure island in a single bound. He manages to do this quite accurately. He has also been shown to be able to kick a great white shark hundreds of feet out of the water while fully submerged. Gooseman was able to go toe to toe with a man-walrus-tiger created to kill him and was able to easily out maneuver the beast. Gooseman has been able to dodge and avoid powerful laser blasts from multiple opponents and outrun explosions. He has even been able to knock over Big Plums with a single bitch slap; an opponent that was able to take a pelvic thrust from Fernando and survive. Durability Gooseman has been shown to be able to withstand copious amounts of punishment, being thrown through several stone walls and still being able to do battle afterwards. He has been able to resist the effects of Fernando's musk at it's most potent and can easily shake off a pleasure KO. Other Abilities Gooseman seems to be able to say "Zooooooooh" while in the vacuum of space. He is also a master of Lizard Combat and wields "Old Bessie" a strap-on latex lizard tail, which he used to defeat Lord Zorgatron in The Lizard Vortex ''as well as fight to a draw with Raptor Jesus during ''The Velocirapture. Voice: Chris Voigt .Category:Charecters Category:Characters